deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mileena vs Tira
Mileena vs. Tira is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Mileena from the Mortal Kombat Series and Tira from Soul Calibur Series. This page was created by Stocking Rose and is currently under progress. Death Battle - Mileena vs Tira.png|Stocking Rose What-if Death Battle Mileena vs. Tira.jpg|Venage237 Description When it come to serving their master, They will lose any if not all sense in their mind. Which of these two twisted-minded ladies will survive tearing each other apart. The Tarkatan Princess or The Bird of Death with 2 sides. Intro Wiz: Servents, Made to serve their villainous master in the heart of battle, Willing to do anything to please them with whatever goal they hold. Boomstick: And the best kind of them are either sexy or down right fucked-up in the head. Wiz: Like Mileena, The Tartakan Princess from Outworld under Shao Kahn. Boomstick: And Tira, The Ring-Blade Swinging Persona-Changer who serve Nightmare. Wiz: I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick and We're gonna annalize their weapons, armor and skills to see who will survive a Death Battle. Mileena (Cue Outworld Marketplace) Wiz: Outworld, Home to many strange and unholy creature known to man. One of these being the tarkatans, An interspecies breed of warriors. They are a mix of a human race from Outworld and a demonic race from the Netherealm. Boomstick: So one day during Outworld invasion against Earthrealm, Shao Kahn sit on his throne thinking that he would love to have a daughter like that one day and one mutation later, Mileena was born right from Shang Tsung Flesh Pit. (Cue Beetle Lair) Wiz: Mileena was made using a mix between the Blood of the Tarkatans with the DNA of the Edenian Princess "Kitana" Boomstick: And while she is someone that people would look away from her hidious look, She is more then a normal girl with sharp teeth. Wiz: Mileena has proven that she is a deadly combination of beauty and beast. She has been shown to be able to fight with brute strength rivaling that of a Shokan, if not surpassing it, and has shown an incredible amount of agility and acrobatic prowess. In addition, she possesses incredible speed, making her one of the deadliest kombatants in the whole series. '''Boomstick: '''Mileena wields a pair of sai, and is able to teleport, roll, and bite the opponent with her deadly Tarkatan teeth. Because of her being Kitana's clone, she almost is equal in strength to her. Wiz: However she does not have the same knowledge of martial arts as her former version, but replaces it with more wild, fierce attacks that make her exactly same or even deadlier in terms of ferocity, although she is more mentally unstable. Boomstick: Her special move involve Soaring Sai where she throw her Sais magically, Kick from Above in which she teleport and kick in the air, Rolling Thunder where she roll at her opponent and even the Leaping Neckbite which is self explanitory. Wiz: Her strongest attack come in form of her X-Ray such as Femme Fatale '''and '''Let Us Dance. Boomstick: And let not forget those Fatality that makes it more bloody. Wiz: She can stab her sai in her opponent rapidly, Fire nails somehow, Tear a person legs off from the ground and even tear the stomach out of her opponent while their down. Boomstick: Not to mention because of those chompers of her, She can even tear your head off and munch on your face like peeling an orange. Wiz: Because of this, It was no surprise that she would later become the Empress of Outworld after Shao Kahn death, Making her a very powerful enemy, Even comparing to his "sister". Tira (Cue Forsaken Sanctuary) Boomstick: As a young child, Tira took part in a European organization hidden in the shadows called the Bird of Passage where She was raised exclusively as an assassin, for the Bird of Passage specialized in forming contracts with powerful people of prestige and dispatching assassins to eliminate important targets, and began killing at a very young age. Wiz: Upon becoming of age, the child was forced to be put through a trial involving killing the woman who trained and raised her. While she was successful, the trauma left her with a split personality. Boomstick: There was the "Jolly" side full of creepy joy, and the side that she rarely let anyone see, the "Gloomy" side that make you feel more like shitting your pants in fear. ''' (Cue Wings of Despair) Wiz: Her main weapon is known as Eiserne Drossel, A Ring-Shaped Blade that is dull on the inside but sharp on the outside, allowing Tira to swing it around without injuring herself. '''Boomstick: Along with the obvious use of her Ring Blade, Tira's fighting style revolves around acrobatic movements, unpredictable attacks, and impeccable timing mixed in with her Jolly and Gloomy side. Wiz: While her Jolly side is mainly known for making her more faster in battle, Her Gloomy side does intend to make her more Stronger and destructive, Which lead to her Jolly side being unpreditable and her Gloomy side more destructive. Boomstick: While doing her amazing dance, Her persona will change depending what she do. Wiz: Right and this normally happen at random. However each persona got risk of their own with Jolly being weaker and give less damage and Gloomy sometime damage herself. Boomstick: She also has many different kinds of counterattacks and combos, including her most famous and helpful to her, Grim Reaper. This is an attack which does serious damage to her opponent and is capable of healing herself, but it absolutely must be timed correctly or else she will be left wide open. ''' Wiz: Her strongest set of moves are her Critical Move including Discord Paradise in where depending her moods will swing her Ring Blade and give some major damage at a very fast speed. '''Boomstick: Not to mention her more sexy finisher called 'Judecca Requiem, Or as I like to call it "Kiss of Murder".' Wiz: This is done when Tira vertically slashes her opponent, leaps on top of them, and kisses them passionately while they squirm as she drains their soul. Boomstick: That is how I want to die when I meet a girl like her. Intermission Wiz: The Combatant are set. Let end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Location: Tranquil Wasteland from Soul Calibur V Tira: *Walking forward with her Blade Ring* (2 Sai appear on the ground) Tira: *Back away* What the! Mileena: *Land down, Picking up her Sai* Speak your name. Tira: Tira. I serve only for Soul Edge! You must be... Mileena: I am Mileena, Princess of Outworld and I serve only Shao Kahn. *Get in Battle Stance* Tira: Well now, you look so angry! *Ready Blade Wheel* May if I cheer you up with DEATH! Mileena: HEHEHEHE LET US DANCE FIGHT (Cue Mischievous Whispers) Mileena: *Dash and Slash at Tira with Sai* Tira: *Perform Beakbreak Toss onto Milenna* Tira: *Dodge* Hehehe! Mileena: GAHHHHHH *Blast Sai at Tira* Tira: !!! *Hit* Ra! *Perform Flageolette Fin onto Mileena* Mileena: *Dodge and sweepkick Tira, Later on Teleporting Kick her to the ground* Tira: AGH!!!! *Land down, changing personal and perform Scolding Starling onto Milenna* Mileena: AHHHHHHHH *Slashing Tira with Sai at Rapid Speed* Tira: AGH! *Trip Millenna down and Strike Milenna with her Blade Ring* Mileena: GAHHHH *Perform Rolling Thunder at Tira legs* Tira: AGHHH!!! *Knee down* Mileena: *Remove my Vail* RAAAAAAAAAA *Pounce and bite at Tira neck* Tira: AGHHHHH!!! *Throw Milenna away* You ugly little brat! *Jump forward and slash Mileena* Mileena: *Get up and try to block, Taking small damages* Tira: Raaa! *Jump forward and start stomping Milenna's Face* Mileena: GAHHHHH NOW I'M REALLY MAD *Kick Tira and perform her X-Ray, Rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then knees them in the face, breaking their skull.* (Cue Rooftop Dusk) Tira: AGHHHHH!!!!! *Change to Jolly* Mileena: You're Through Now *Performing Combo Attack at Tira* Tira: *Quickly counter* It's time to party! *Perform Discord Parade onto Mileena* Mileena: *Taking Heavy Damages* GAHHHHHHHHHH Tira: Don't cross me! *Throw Blade Ring onto Mileena* Mileena: *Jump off from Ring Blade and perform perform Ferocious Bite, Biting her neck again, Trying to tear it off* Tira: AGHHH!!!!! *Kick Mileena away, turning Gloomy and Covering her neck* GAHH Mileena: GRRRRRRR *Keep Blasting Sais at Tira* Tira: *Start clashing the Sais with her Blade Ring* Ha! Mileena: *Clashing as Well, Using her Best Speed* DIE ALREADY Tira: RRAAA!!!! *Perform Fear Peaker onto Mileena, then Scratch Glizzando, turning back to Jolly* Hehehehe! You really a good good punching bag, freakshow! Mileena: AHHHHHHHHH THAT IS IT *Teleports and proceeds to kick Tira three times before stabbing her sais into her ears. Keeping a firm grip on the sais, she viciously bites Tira forehead, shattering the front of their skull. She then rips out the sais and drives them into Tira eyes.* Tira: AGHHHHH!!!!! That's it! *Slash Mileena and leap onto her* Enjoy the Kiss of Death! *Kiss Milenna on the lip* Mileena: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Stab her sai at Tira head while getting some life drain* Tira: *Stabbed* AGHH!!!! *Stop draining* Mileena: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Put foot on Tira chest, Pulling her head out of her body* Tira: !!! *Died as body fall* Mileena: *Flip back up, Munching on Tira face before throwing her head to the ground and head out* Shao Kahn will be most pleased. K.O.! (Tira body stay down with her faceless head next to her, All while Mileena arrive to the throne room with Tira Ring Blade) Boomstick: That was Bloody and I love it. Wiz: While Tira speed is pretty great and each mood does make her stronger, It also make some of her stat weaker, Such as Jolly making her Fast only and Gloomy making her Strong only. And with Mileena, Her stats are pretty equal to even the odds out, Allowing her to outcome Tira stats. Along with this, While Tira is insane base on her moods, Mileena is a lot tamer and can think more. Despite being capture and even killed, She is more loyal then. Boomstick: Tira might serve the most powerful knight with the most powerful sword, But thank for being a mix of Princess and Tarkatan, Tira was left not only speechless, But faceless as well. Wiz: The winner is Mileena. Who you thought deserve to win? Mileena Tira Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Soulcalibur' themed Death Battles Category:Stocking Rose Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016